Good Elixir, Gone Bad?
by NekoBlu
Summary: When Marceline pranks Bonnie so hard that it leads to a new creation being made, what does she do too take care of the situation? Bubbline, One-shot, Yuri, DISCLAIMER: I dont own A.T. sucks that I can't though. :/


**_Hey Guys im back! :D Well ive had people ask me to write me more stories, so heres another! Anyways i'm seriously having troubles with people reviewing. Its kinda getting me down, and not being able to write, and if i cant write, weeell no mo' porno for u mee friends. Haha but seriously tho i do appriciate reviews. :3 But enough of me blabbing, i now give u, _****_Good Elixir, Gone Bad?_**

**_Good Elixir Gone Bad?_**

_Carefully. Carefully. Her pink brow tightened in a deep furrow of concentration, unable to notice any possible disruptions from around her space, too far gone into her deep studies to observe or even care. She, ever so cautiously, tilted the blue colored vial above its yellow counterpart, only to let a small portion of it collide and mix into the yellowish liquid to form a new concentration._

_She did not notice the black haired beauty sneak through her windows study, smirking at her in admiration for being able to be consumed so much by something she loves. Then again, she felt that with the passion of her music all the time, letting the music stream through her, the strum of her bass representing her non-existent beating heart, pulsing throughout her body like a drug or poison, until they were relieved from the pores in her skin to flow up and around her. She floated above her by a few feet, feeling herself sneer as she felt the familiar jokester sensation fill her nearly to the brim, so she decided to wait it out, presuming to perfecting the right moment to strike. _

_Bonnie sighed and wiped her sweaty brow as she set down the two identical experiments into their arranged homes, then picked up her very large gratifyingly sized notebook to finish off her notes and her following equation. She beamed at her newfound success, happy that five days' worth of work hadn't been dismissed, and then reached in front of her to grab her last sample to be put into her precious scientific liquid. She felt liquefied beads of sweat sting her upper lip, her bottom recoil into a shaking fit as she started to add the final ingredient for the completion of her elixir. Marceline took this as her time to go on with her small devilish scheme. She floated quietly behind her, giving her bottom a quick run through with her eyes before wrapping her arms around Bonnie's waste. _

_She almost had it done, she was so close. Closer. Closer. A drop of sweat fell from her face. She uttered a cry of surprise as she felt something enclosing her around the waist, causing the vial to slip from her hands. Bonnie reached for it at the same time Marceline did, and even though Marceline made the astonishing one-handed catch, the current position caused a portion to splash out onto the object that happened to be there at the wrong time and the wrong place. Bonnie's face. It was dead silent for a few minutes; Marceline could feel the tension building in the large study room, and as she slowly unraveled herself from Bonnie's waste she finally pulled the trigger on the young girl._

_"Don't. Move." Bonnie growled, and by what Marcy could hear, she was trying awfully hard to keep her temper; she swallowed thickly as she stood her ground and unwillingly turned back towards her best friend. With a wet towelet, Bonnie wiped her face of her precious experiment, scrunching her face in disgust as she could feel a light burning sensation sting her pink cheeks. She walked slowly over to Marcy, each step making her want to flinch. She messed up on this. Big time. Bonnie came to stop in front of her, taking the mere morsel of liquid left in the vial from her hands, and held it in front of Marcy's face, glaring menacingly._

_"Do you know what this is?" Marcy shook her head, feeling like a little puppy who got caught chewing on its master's shoes. _

_"This, is an experiment I have been working on to possibly cure a sickness called "Gumdrophia" a disease among my people that have been giving them gumdrops of many different sizes across their skin, some cases so severe that they would receive numerous amounts around there neck and soon lead to suffocation, forcing upon them a horrible death. Do you know the amount of time and concentration I have put into this?" Marcy shook her head, feeling stupider by the minute._

_"Five days. Five days Marcy! That might not mean a lot to you in your years of age, but me not being immortal and all, I have to use all the time I have now and you barging in here and...And...Agh! Damn it!" Bonnie raged pressing her hand to her forehead in attempt to calm herself. _

_"Well…at least you have some of it left Bon, so it's not that bad...right?" Marcy said in attempt to lighten her spirits, but all Bonnie did was slam her hands into her face with a groan. It was bad; she knew it was bad when she heard the goody-two shoes curse, which she rarely does. Go figure._

_"Marc, what am I going to do with this? What am I going to do with you-why are you blurry?" Bonnie looked at her wide-eyed, and then squinted, trying to see her better._

_"See Bonnie you're too tired. You've worked your cute little pink ass off, and now you can barely see straight. Well were going to fix that, c'mon you're going to bed." Marcy, looking for an excuse, demanded, and before she could utter a single word of protest, she was being dragged out of her lab, only having enough time to lock the door._

_"Well…I guess a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt." She said caving into Marceline's request, and pulled at the collar of her shirt. It was getting hot in here._

_Marcy looked back to check on Bonnie when she felt her lagging behind. She was wheezing against the wall, holding a hand to her slightly flushed face, looking like she was going to fall over any second._

_"Hey, you ok back there?" She asked turning slightly to face her, not seeming to notice the strange stares they were getting from the staff about their hands being linked together. It was nice though, so she didn't pull away._

_Bonnie looked up, and then quickly sat up straight again as if nothing happened._

_"Nothing, just…a little dizzy is all."_

_Marcy arched a suspicious looking brow at her, officially stopping and crossed her arms._

_"That doesn't explain the weird breathing; it sounds like you're having sex." She grinned when she noticed her face seemed to turn a shade darker than it already was, but walked past her with a humph._

_"For your information, I'm just hot at the moment." _

_"What? No way that's twenty-four seven." _

_"Ok, I'm overexerting myself."_

_"OH, Sexy tell me more." _

_"I'm just overheated…"_

_"Damn, does that mean I have to leave?"_

_"Ugh."_

_"Glob, work on your sex noises more, that's not very attractive-SLAP- OWW!"_

_Marceline pouted and rubbed her shoulder, feigning the hurt._

_"You're such a perv." Bonnie grumbled._

_"Only for you, sugar." Marcy gave her a saucy wink._

_They remained in a comfortable silence until they turned a corner, when Marceline heard a small thump, turning quickly to see Bonnie on her knees._

_"Ok, you're not ok, something's up because normal peeps don't walk on their knees." She pointed out in a 'matter-oh-factly' way._

_"I-I'm fine I just tripped on the edge of my dress." She lied, trying to catch her breath. What is up with me right now? I feel so hot, my legs are getting wobbly, my visions fading, and there's a very…tingly feeling in areas that I'm not quite sure how to make out…After a few hours of rest, I must surely see what is causing these symptoms. She told herself in a determined voice, but her body was saying that it wanted the exact opposite._

_"C'mon up you go." Marcy helped her up, and with one hand for support, finally made it to her chambers at the end of the hall._

_Marceline pushed open the doors, so when Bonnie let go of her arm she thought she was good to walk to her bed at least, but how wrong she was. In fact it was probably worse. In one step, Bonnie surprised the both of them by falling face first into Marceline, causing them both to tumble to the ground._

_Marcy looked startled at first, but then gave a big dopey grin._

_"Glob Bonnie, if you wanted me that bad you should 'a said something." She chuckled when Bonnie's face darkened even more if that was even possible._

_"I-I didn't do anything I-I just lost my b-balance…" She said trying to catch her breath. She was to a point where she could barely move. Sure, she could move her arms and legs, but she couldn't support her own body wait at the moment. Her clothes felt so uncomfortable, rubbing against her skin like sandpaper, making her body overheat. What is going on?!_

_Marceline just chuckled. "Says the person who still has yet to actually get off of me."_

_"Marc, I'm trying, believe me." She huffed as she tried once more to lift herself up, but failed as her arms gave out._

_She gave her a quizzical look, like she was saying the most unintelligent thing in the world, seeing as this was Bonnibel after all, smartest girl in the Land of Ooo._

_"What do you mean? You just get up." She laughed slightly, but it turned serious when she saw the twinge of fear in Bonnie's eyes. _

_"Ok, just give me a sec; we'll take you to the infirmary or something." She started to get up by lifting her leg, but froze when she heard a small moan escape Bonnie, and then realized where exactly her leg was. Bonnie's eyes widened and a hand went over her mouth, her face blazing red. _

_That's when the wheels started to turn in her head. She looked up into Bonnie's embarrassed eyes with sincerity, but a little bit of passion behind them as well. She cupped her face to get her attention, receiving a confused look._

_"Do you trust me?" Silence._

_"M-Marce, what kind of question is-""Do you trust me?" She interrupted, but with patience in her eyes._

_"Of course I do." She answered, even though in her physical state, was able to answer without a single waver in her voice._

_Marceline grinned. "Good, because you're going to need it for this, kid."_

_Before Bonnie could ask why, Marceline leaned in and pressed room temperature lips to hot shaky ones in a slow kiss that took her breath away._

_Bonnie froze for a moment, but hesitantly, started to return the small kiss that seemed to be doing so much damage to her head. She gasped when she felt something slimy and thin trail ever so slowly against her bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter her hot cavern. Bonnie, not an expert on kissing, opened her mouth slightly hoping it was the right thing to do, and felt relieved when Marceline's muscle entered her mouth. Marceline explored every inch of her mouth, swearing to remember every part of her body that made her go crazy. _

_Bonnie's mind was swimming, but wasn't sure it was totally normal to feel the way she did now. It was like the feeling was ten times as strong, much more powerful. Their tongue's clashed together, dancing for dominance, though Marceline was the more experienced one she eased up since it was Bonnie's first time, but even with that said, she still was able to keep up with her as there kiss deepened to something more. Marceline flipped them both over so that she was over top of her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before kissing the side of her mouth, around to the bottom of her jaw then down her flushed neck, suckling and nipping every once and a while. She paused at her jugular vein, feeling her instincts telling her to bite her and drink her dry, but she easily resisted, instead sucked and nipped at the skin until a dark purple circle appeared there._

_"M-marce Ahhn…"Bonnie mewled as she went the passion clouding her vision and her mind._

_Marceline moaned as she sucked just a bit of color out of the spot, turning it into a dullish purple. She tugged at Bonnie's lab coat, pulling it down past her shoulders to her arms, and performed a trick that she learned long ago that she knew would make her squirm so deliciously in her hands. She had to make up for her earlier prank anyway._

_Marceline ran her hands slowly up and down Bonnie's stomach, starting off in slow small circles, eventually letting them trail farther out of their original course bit by bit._

_Meanwhile Bonnie was being driven to the brink of insanity, the teasing getting to be too much too soon. Her breath hitched when she felt the tips of Marcy's fingers dip under the edge of her shirt and slide their way up to her naval where they dipped inside and out._

_"Go on, p-please." Bonnie whimpered body shaking by the sweet temptation that was threatening to take over._

_Marceline decided it was time for to take the next step (Actually she couldn't stand ignoring Bonnie's adorable mewls begging for pleasure) so after a few more nips on the neck, she slowly trailed over her skin and down in between her breasts. She grinned as a sudden idea came to her, and contemplated when the right time to perform the act would be. When Bonnie's face was the closest to relaxed she thought she should get, she nipped her right nipple rather harshly, making noises that Marceline claimed to be music to her ears as she bucked up into her mouth. She chuckled as she undid the bottom of her button-up shirt, and stopped just above the naval, doing the same to the top until her shirt was completely undone, leaving only a silky red bra in the way._

_Making sure that she was looking at her, Marceline licked her lips and began to trail her tongue in circles around her naval, getting into more of an oval shape little by little. Bonnie's body was shaking with excitement, betraying an signs of her attempting to stay calm, as she let different noises escape her mouth._

_"M-mm ahhnnn…"_

_Marceline moved her tongue up to her bra and licked under the cups, making sure to dip her tongue under the cover the slightest bit. Bonnie arched her back hoping to get more friction between her and Marceline's tongue, but ended up moaning in agony as she would just move farther away rather than closer like she wanted her too. Finally, getting too tired of the article of clothing that was in the way of her prize, she grew her fingernail into a claw and hooked it under it to snap it straight down the middle with ease. Bonnie's breasts bounced lightly back down to her red chest, nipples at attention, and looking painfully hard._

_Figuring that she'd had enough teasing for a while, she started flicking her raspy tongue without mercy over the little engorged nub, sending Bonnie into spasms of jolting, bucking, and moaning._

_"Ah Ah A-ah Ahnn mm!" She panted tossing her flushed face side to side, toes curling, her fingers digging into the carpet._

_Marceline paused and wrapped her rough tongue around it, and then rolled it around before giving it a quick flick and a kiss; she licked slowly across her breasts to the left one wanting to not leave it neglected._

_Bonnie tried to make her way to tangle her hands into Marcy's hair, but realized that they had been held captive in a sneaky trick. Bonnie groaned, hating the lack of touch she was receiving, but it turned into a shaky gasp when she felt a hand on the inside of her thigh slowly trail up towards her now throbbing sex._

_Marceline could already feel her shaking from the exertion, even though they had barely started. It's because of the elixir, she told herself as she suddenly cupped Bonnie's sex, making her buck into her hand with a whimper escaping her swollen lips._

_Marceline trailed her hands up and down her sides, and then led her eager fingers down the rim of her pants. Bonnie's stomach twitched under her hands, the excitement getting to her._

_"Marcy…" She whispered shakily, silently begging, pleading to her with emotions filling the brim of her eyes._

_And with that, Marceline unbuttoned her pants, and slowly pulled them down to reveal shaky pink thighs and bright red undies._

_She glanced up at Bonnie to see her face deeply flushed, mouth open, and her eyes tightly shut. She looks so vulnerable, so small, not like the usual Bonnie she knew. She grinned as she realized she would be the first living being that will ever see her face light up so much, her face filled with ecstasy as she slips over the edge into her fit of spasms and noises that Marceline had in her control, and she would be the only one to hold her after these events as if to shield her from the world, to protect her from any harm. Her Bonnibel. Her princess._

_Her nose twitched as she nuzzled Bonnie's sex, a whimper escaping from its owner. Marceline flicked her tongue out, and licked the clothed clit a few times. Bonnie couldn't hide the embarrassing mewls and moans escaping her, but was too far to care. It felt like she was filled with a warm liquid-like feeling in her body and it ended at her core, and it was so strong and amazing that it started to become painful. _

_Bonnie groaned; arching her back against Marceline's face. Feeling guilty for making her wait, Marceline pulled her underwear down slowly to reveal Bonnie's dripping, beating, sex, dying to be massaged and taken. Marceline new it looked different than usual, of course it had to do with the elixir; she grimaced to herself. Poor Bonnie, she hasn't even experienced her first time yet, and she's already been given way too much to handle._

_ Finally, Marceline slid her tongue in between her lips, and with slow and sensual strokes, began the slow process of helping Bonnie on her journey to her first moment where she will reach her peak of ecstasy, her moment of pure bliss, one she's not likely to forget._

_"Ahhhnn! M-Marce!" Bonnie let out a loud moan, squirming under Marceline, shaking so badly you would think she was having a seizure._

_She groaned when Marceline stopped the contact and scooted up beside her, but it came back as something much more when she felt a finger circle her hole for warning, before slowly wiggling her finger inside of her, stretching her. _

_Bonnie had to admit, it was uncomfortable feeling something start to penetrate her, but she couldn't hold in the whines at how deliciously good it felt as Marceline entered another finger._

_With two fingers in, she held still for a few moments for Bonnie's body to relax and get used to her, then began to pull out and slowly push back in._

_Bonnie's breath grew shallow as she unconsciously began to rock back into Marceline's hand as best as she could, seeing as her hands were still behind her back she didn't exactly have the contact with Marceline's body that she wanted, so she unknowingly tried to make up for it, matching her thrusts perfectly._

_"Hah ah Marcy…AH!" Bonnie yelped loudly as she felt Marceline hit a very sensitive spot inside her that made her vision go temporarily white, the bliss of it excruciatingly high.  
Marceline grinned to herself. Found it._

_"Looks like I found it." She repeated whispering in Bonnie's ear seducingly, licking the brim as she purposefully ignored the special spot in her body._

_"F-found what?" Bonnie shakily asked, still trying to overcome the europhic moment she had just encountered._

_Marceline smiled down to her. Even in the moments of her being in her most vulnerable state, she still burns with the curiosity to discover new things. _

_"Your most sensitive spot in your body, the one that will make you go crazy." Bonnie jolted up into Marceline and whimpered as she curled her fingers ever so slightly._

_"Oh…" Bonnie took an intake of breath as she felt it being teased again._

_Marcy arched a brow at her with a playful grin threatening to form on her lips. This stuff was definitely taking effect on Bonnie; the girl she knew would never leave it just at 'Oh'. But then again she wasn't in her greatest mental state either. Probably because of the stuff she spilled. Or was it just how awesome of a job she was doing? All well, either way, her self-esteem just grew a couple notches. _

_She started to pump faster, earning more glorious mewls and moans escape her pretty princess's swollen lips and, deciding to make use of them, pressed her mouth in a rough, but passionate fight with teeth and tongues clashing together for dominance. _

_Marceline, after adding a third finger, started to rub her clit at the same pace of the thrusts._

_She could feel her getting close, her muscles started to freeze, her moans getting louder, her face flushed and filled past the point of pleasure, toes curling, back arching. _

_"Don't worry Bonn, I gotcha." Marceline whispered into her before slamming into her one last time and mercilessly thumbed her clit._

_"A-AAAHN!" Bonnie screamed as she finally fell over the edge, feeling something spill out of her, but not caring as she went into fits of spasms and moans as she shakily rode out her orgasm._

_Marceline started to slow down, soon coming to a stop as she felt Bonnie go soft. As if to make Bonnie blush more, she licked her cum as if it was a treat, grinning when she saw her turn away._

_She wrapped and arm around her waist, and pulled her close, lying beside her. After a few moments of awkward silence, Bonnie looked over to her with a tired look. _

_"Marce?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why did you...?"_

_"Because of the science thing you made. I've seen it before, it's a sex drug that makes you well…you know in the mood. The side effects usually are your body heating up, you can't move, you get all tingly, stuff like that. Once it spilled on you, you started acting weird, and I didn't figure out what was going on 'til u fell on me. So I knew I had to help you out, after all I am the one who made you spill it." She said simply with a tad of guilt in her eyes as looked over to her, moving her hands behind her head._

_Bonnie had a look of embarrassment, and slight agitation on her face._

_"I could have done it myself…" She mumbled, making Marceline laugh out loud._

_"Really? Bonnie, the sweet, innocent princess, too uptight for her own good, masturbating? Hahh, right." Marceline chuckled to herself as Bonnie pouted, closing her eyes to rest for a few minutes. _

_She was surprised to feel something sit on top of her, and opened them startled to see Bonnie, although with a deeply flushed face, had a confident, determined gleam in her eye._

_"Too uptight hmm?" She leaned in merely inches from Marceline's face._

_"How about I show you, how not uptight I can be?" She whispered to her, confidence radiating from her like the sun._

_Marceline's startled look changed to a look of amusement and grinned mischievously, hooking her hand around Bonnie's neck._

_"Show me what you got, Princess." She whispered back, and with that their lips connected into another fit of heated passion and love._

**_Well i hope u guys enjoyed! Haha it was a lot of work writing this fic, and a lot of times i had to talk to my friend Simonette1357( If u guys r interested in Alvin and Thr Chipmunks stories featuring the one and only Simon and Jeanette, Then look him up! Trust me his story is amazing!) on the phone cuz i didnt have inspiration, but i worked hard and finished it! X3 _**

**_But onto the next topic, I want ur opinion on the next story i should write. Out of these pairings who should be the next big thing?_**

**_SimoneXFionna_**

**_Marshall LeeXFionna_**

**_BonnieXMarceline_**

**_Flame PrincessXFinn_**

**_Weeell thatd be all my friends, take care and reply back soon!_**


End file.
